


Little Brats Get What Comes To Them

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Noah is a little brat, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, little bit of drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can, but you won’t. You need me. You can’t do anything to me.” He taunts, sneering at the way the Observers face scrunches up.<br/>“Sometimes you need to shut your mouth, Noah Maxwell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brats Get What Comes To Them

“Stupid four eyes, fucking up all my shit,” Noah mutters as he cleaned the mess Observer left in his room. This was a new low, just messing with his things. “What, losing your edge? This is fucking retarded.”  
Once he’s done he grabs a bottle of painkillers from the bathroom, popping two in his mouth. Immediately he sits down and swallows the bile rising in his throat. “Oh joy, what did you do to them this time?” Noah asks the empty bedroom.  
“Oh nothing much, just an aphrodisiac.” Noah whips around to see the Observer leaning in his doorway. He crosses his legs and snarls.  
“Oh, fun. Getting bored jerkin it to videos of me, faggot?” The Observer stiffens, stalking over so he towers over Noah.  
“You pathetic waste of life. Do you know what I can do to you?” A thick black tentacle sprouts from his back and slithers around Noah’s neck. It feels like a snake but doesn’t have scales. It curls around and slowly constricts until Noah realizes he can’t breathe and tries to pull it off. Two more tentacles slither around his wrists and fling him onto the bed, forcing him down onto the sheets. “I could tear you apart right now. I could shred you to little tiny pieces.” Observer jumps onto the bed himself and leans over Noah.  
“You can, but you won’t. You need me. You can’t do anything to me.” He taunts, sneering at the way the Observers face scrunches up.  
“Sometimes you need to shut your mouth, Noah Maxwell.” His tentacles hold Noah down while he unbuttons Noah’s pants. He takes them off with ease and chuckles, finding Noah moderately hard already. He palms Noah through his boxers, grinning down at him. Noah hides his face in the crook of his neck, the blush slowly beginning to stand out. “Aw, done already? I thought I’d get more of a fight out of you. Honestly, I’m disappointed.” Observer ridicules.  
At this, Noah tries thrashing about though he settles down again when he sees it’s going nowhere. “Fuck me. I bet you won’t, you don’t have the balls.” Noah pushes his hips up to meet the Observers hand. It’s cold, but it equals out with how hot Noah is himself. The Observer pulls his hand away.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“What if it is?” The Observer growls as a response and another snake-like tentacle sprouts from his back. It curls up Noah’s leg and prods at his entrance. “Do it, I dare you. Fuck me like a man.” Noah eggs him on. He struggles to remain composed as the Observer forces at least two inches inside him. The tip wiggles inside him and he lets out a half choked moan.  
“Is that the best you can do? Come on, give it to me.” The Observer gives in to Noah’s taunts, slamming more of the slimy tentacle into his tight ass. Now Noah really starts moaning, every now and again telling the Observer to go faster, harder. He curses when the Observer pulls himself out of his pants and starts pumping himself over Noah.  
“You’re sick. Look at you, fucking disgusting.” The Observer tsks, shaking his head. Then he uses the tentacle still pounding into Noah and twists it so it’s slamming right into his prostate. “You’re going to cum from this, aren’t you?” Noah can tell he’s so close, but shakes his head. He doesn’t want to give this freak the satisfaction.  
As he opens his mouth to bite out a retort, it freezes on his tongue. He manages to stutter ‘f-fuck’ before arching his back and cumming. It spatters on his chest, and fuck, the sight makes the Observer cum shortly after.  
After taking a moment to breathe, the Observer uses Noah’s shirt to clean himself off. Then he tucks himself back into his pants, content with the sound of Noah panting.  
“See ya, freak.” the Observer flips Noah off on his way out.


End file.
